A special Christmas wish
by Neko11
Summary: The crew finally reached Unicon and found One Piece. They celebrate the new Pirateking and Christmas at once, then something awful happens. 2 Years later Nami has a very special Christmas wish...does it come true although its impossible? Review, please!


**Hello :D This is a Christmas fic with Lu x Na pairing. I think it's rather sad at the beginning and very short - but I hope you enjoy it either way! :D Have fun ;)**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning One Piece? Good joke. I don't, it all belongs to Eichiiro Oda!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**A special Christmas wish**

_**-December-**_

"It's been exactly two years since he died."

Nami sighed. It was still so hard to get used to life without him. She was sitting in a chair on the deck of Thousand Sunny although it was really cold. The white and fluffy looking snow was lying on the deck, covering the green grass.

Her orange hair wasn't long like it used to be - she had cut it short again since _it _had happened. The twenty-two years old sighed again as she ran her fingers through her hair. It felt soft. She suddenly remembered how he had always loved her soft hair and touched it.

"You still miss him a lot, don't you?" Robin asked, smiling sadly at the navigator. The black haired woman had let her hair grown even longer, it reached all down her back now.

"Of course I do!" Nami snapped back at the archaelogist. "Don't you?"

Robin closed her eyes and pulled back a wisp of hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I miss him, too. In fact, we all do and you know that. But we know we have to go on, even without him, even if it may be hard." she spoke with a sad tone. Then she opened her ice-blue eyes again to look of the other young woman.

"I know. And I really try, but..." Nami couldn't stop a single tear from rolling down her right cheek. "M'sorry.." she mumbled quickly and wiped it away.

"Nami, it's okay to cry. We know how difficult it's been for you since then. And we're always there for you, you know." The thirty-two-old woman called Nico Robin said softly as she hugged the sobbing Nami affectionately.

"Thank you..." Nami pulled a fake smile, her eyes red. Then she stood up. "Let's go inside to the others, I'm cold and dinner will be ready soon."

Robin smiled back even though she knew how hurt Nami felt. But no one could really do something to help gave her as much love and help as they could, but it wasn't like the way he did. It wasn't the same. He could make her smile without saying something, but simply by living and showing how much he cared, for her, for everyone. That was something none of the others could give her. Nami would be never again like her old self.

It all had happened two years ago, on Unicon, the last island on the Grand Line. They first all had been undescribeable happy that day - after all, Luffy had finally managed to become the King of the Pirates. One Piece was found, a huge treasure that was more anyone would've imagined. Gold coins, silver, diamonds etc. So many of these you almost had overlooked a really interesting item hidden under the huge amount of wealth.

It was a golden box, small and unimpressive. If you opened it you could see a nice dark blue stone at the size of a fingernail in it. The strawhat crew immediately thought it was very precious and kept it. Some of the other treasure they spent and celebrated a big party on that island, the new Pirate King was born.

But not too soon after that, Luffy became sick, the aftermath of his fighting. He'd been damaging his own body over the past years too much. Gear 2 and Gear 3 were too much for it, and that evening he felt all of the damage he'd done to himself to reach his goal pressing down on him at once and he collapsed.

A high fever and irregular heart attacks followed the next day. His crew began to worry a lot, especially Nami, Luffy's girlfriend. They all didn't really want to believe this was the end, after all what they went through! So they hoped.

But as Chopper eventually found out how to cure Luffy's disease it was too late. All of their hope had vanished in an instant. Luffy did his very last breath in front of his precious nakama while holding Nami's shivering hand. And, just like expected, he had smiled and it never faded as his heart stopped.

It all happened in one week, so fast for someone so great to simply die. His crew decided to put the remained treasure One Piece back to where they had found it, for the next Pirate King to find. Only the small stone Luffy had given Nami on his last Christmas, was kept. In fact, Nami still was keeping the stone on a necklace and wherever she was, she was always carrying it with her around her neck.

Since then, Luffy's nakama have been living together on Thousand Sunny like before and they all had achieved their own special goal with success. But once a year, they go back to the island Luffy had become King and were the Pirateking had died - to Unicon, where his grave was.

Once in a year, during Christmas, they go back there and celebrate with him. Celebrate not only the greatest Pirateking ever, but also their best friend, a very special part of their family and lover.

Now, almost exactly two years after that horrible and unexpected incident, they are sailing to said island which they would reach in less than one day. Just in time.

Nami and Robin went into the warm kitchen where everyone else was already sitting and waiting for dinner. Sanji was cooking and as usual smoking while doing so.

"Ah, Nami-chan, Robin-swan, you're coming just in time. Dinner's ready, and of course you will get the first serving, my dears!" He said as hearts appeared in his eyes.

The orange-haired girl smiled back and sat down with Robin. She couldn't help but think back at that time when Luffy had been still- well, she really missed how he had stolen their food safe for hers. It may sound stupid, but after a beloved one passed away you realize the things that annoyed you about him hadn't been so horrible. Horrible was just that he was gone forever now and would steal none of their meals anymore.

'Luffy...' Nami inwardly thought.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

"Minna, we're there!" Usopp shouted through the whole Sunny and everyone came on deck. There they were again like every year: Unicon.

They quickly threw the anchor and prepared for going on land. It wasn't snowing although it was really cold and tomorrow it would be Christmas. But the crew hoped snow would come soon, a Christmas without snow was just the half of fun.

But then, without Luffy it was even less fun, plus it was exactly the day he had passed away. But trying to push these thoughts aside, the nakama knew very well Luffy wouldn't want them to be so sad, he would want them to enjoy life and celebrate so that's what they did.

"Here we are again." Zoro sighed as he looked at the island, memories coming up.

They all visited Luffy's grave with mixed expressions. Some tried to force a smile because Luffy would want them to, others just couldn't and cried silently. As they reached it, they all were left alone in their thoughts.

"Hey Luffy." Usopp said, tears in his eyes but he was smiling. It was somehow nice to be here again - but on the other hand it brought up painful memories. But they would forget them for a while and celebrate like they had promised Luffy they would.

Nami let the tears flow freely. She went forward and slightly touched the gravestone before she winced. The grey stone was so unbelieveable cold, and her hot tears fell down on it one by one. "Lu.." she whispered, covering her mouth.

Her nakama watched in sadness. "Poor Nami..." Chopper whispered while his own tears rolled down his cheeks. It was all so sad, but wasn't it supposed to be a happy day tomorrow? Didn't Luffy tell them to never stop to smile?

Then why, why was it so hard to be happy and smile?

**-Later that evening, back on the ship-**

It was already dark outside and late, too, so the crew decided to go to bed. Expect Nami who was on watch. Sanji had asked her if he should take her part, but she'd refused and promised she was okay.

Truth be told, they all didn't feel too happy and were sad but Nami seemed to bear the most pain, not wanting to share it with her friends.

So they let her be alone, maybe it was the best for her. She needed some time for her, maybe they all did.

As Nami finally was alone in the crowns nest she began thinking back when she and Luffy officialy were a couple. It had been the best day in her life, everyone had been so happy with them. And Luffy had laughed so much that day, it was great and brought a slight smile to Nami's dry lips.

The young woman sat there at the window and stared outside. Her eyes first met the ocean, it was so calm and the moon's light reflected in the dark water. Luffy had loved the ocean so much, even though it had hated and cursed him. This was just so much like the strawhat teen. He had had such a big heart, space for everyone and everything and Nami was proud and happy to always have a special part in that huge heart of his - although it will never beat again.

Tears floated down her cheeks again. Damn, she thought as she quickly wiped them away, how long had she been crying like this? She should stop this, she'd been crying enough and tomorrow was supposed to be a celebrating day. It was Christmas tomorrow.

Suddenly she laughed loudly. Yes, Luffy had throughoutly enjoyed Christmas. He'd always been so keen at opening his presents, guessing what he would get. Not only that, the strawhat boy also liked giving presents for others and seeing their surprised and happy reaction.

And the black-haired-teen loved watching the snow falling. With big eyes he sat there and stared up into the sky like a little child. That was the only time when he was quiet and calm, even while sleeping Luffy was restless.

Then Nami stopped and looked into the clear dark sky. This year no snow would come, so it seemed. No cloud, no white snow. What a pity.

She went back to her thoughts, her head resting on her knees she'd pulled close to her body. Yes, tomorrow would be their second Christmas without their little strawhat-monkey- like-teen who hadn't changed in those years. Still hard to believe.

Nami gulped again. 'Luffy, I hope you weren't too lonely that year. But now we're here again. Are you excited of tomorrow? I'm sure you are.' she thought absent-mindly, not caring if this was a monolog.

The orange-haired navigator felt her lips began trembling in sadness. She then couldn't take it any more and stood up, climbing down and jumped onto land. Without thinking twice, the young woman began running towards a certain place, not looking back and not telling anyone on Sunny. The mentioned ship soon disappeared from the sight as she was already deep in the forest.

She was freezing a lot and didn't have much clothes on but at the moment she didn't really care. She just wanted to visit someone, to get as near as possible to Luffy.

Nami finally reached the grave and fell on her knees before it, panting heavily. But soon her gasps were replaced by quiet sobs that got louder every breath she took.

She buried her head into her knees again and curled up in front of the cold gravestone, crying. She couldn't say how much she missed Luffy and she wanted him back so badly. She felt like dying without him at the moment and couldn't stop weeping in sadness.

"What am I without you? What can I do? Luffy, come back! Please! Please..." she cried, tears running down her cold legs. It was freezing, but Nami didn't feel physical pain at the moment.

"Luffy, come back tomorrow, let me see you again one more time! Let us celebrate tomorrow...Just one more time..." she hiccupped desperately, her breath shaggering. This couldn't be true, let it all be just a dream, a nightmare. She wished when she opened her eyes that everything would be fine again, that Luffy would be sitting besides her and her nakama and would breathe again instead of lying under her, just as cold as the gravestone.

"I.. I wanna you back alive for tomorrow! Just for Christmas! Just one more.. time... please..." she kept on repeating to the grave, sobbing and crying in sadness and desperation.

She just kept on crying all her sadness out until she was so exhausted she fell asleep right there.

Nami soon was fast asleep, trembling and shivering from exhaustion, sadness and the cold. The tired girl didn't even notice the soft snowflakes falling down from the now cloudy sky, covering her in a cold but soft blanket made out of snow. As well as she didn't notice the stone on the necklace she was wearing began to glow yellow in the darkness.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

The next day, Christmas, the crew immediately noticed Nami was missing and sensed something very wrong.

"Shit, we should never have left her alone in the first place! God!" Sanji cursed himself and his own stupidy, grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Quit that swearing finally, that won't bring her back again!" Zoro replied annoyed and jumped off of the Sunny, directly into the snow. "Let's search for her!"

Sanji at once didn't argue, Zoro got a point there. So all of the worrying strawhats went to search for their missing navigator, hoping they would find her soon. If she was lying around somewhere on the island, then it was everything than funny. Something like this in that cold could easily end deadly. And they all knew that very well, and didn't want to lose another precious nakama!

"Nami!" Robin shouted as loud as she could.

"Nami-san! Where are you?" Sanji quickly lit another cigarette. This can't be! She just has to be somewhere!

"Naaaamii!" Chopper cried, trying to sniff her but it was no use. Then he realized something they all should've realized much earlier. "Guys, I think I know where Nami is!"

At that all of the other nakama stopped in their tracks and turned to Chopper at once.

Franky's eyes widened. "Of course! There's only one place where Nami-sis could have run to!"

Brook too got the message and slapped his forehead. Soon everyone of them realized and their eyes widened. "Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Usopp cried.

"Namiiii! Hold on!" the skeleton yelled and soon all of them dashed into the direction of Luffy's grave. The missing girl just had to be there! Otherwise... they didn't want to think of it.

**YXYXYXYXXYXYX**

The first thing she noticed was that it was cold, very cold. Truth be told, she couldn't even feel her legs and arms. Was there something covering her? Snow? Yep, probably. But where was she?

"Naaami!"

Then Nami heard someone saying her name. The person must be very close, she thought. Suddenly everything came back to her. Of course, she ran away last night. How could she do that! Her nakamas must be worrying sick! And it even snowed over night, she had been really lucky to not die...

Shaking her head slightly, she tried to shake off the dizziness and tried to stand up. Her eyes were half-opened and all she saw was the gravestone before her.

Again, her name was said.

"Nami! Naaaami!"

She frowned and opened her eyes completely. "Sanji? C-can you help m-me?" she asked, shivering. Yes, there was snow indeed. A lot of it acutally, everywhere she looked was white.

"Nami!"

For a short amount of time, her heart stopped. Nami's eyes widened and she turned around to where the voice was coming from. This was not Sanji! Definitely not! But...?

As Nami faced the person standing behind her she felt her knees giving out and almost the girl would have fallen back to the ground. But luckily the person had excellent reflexes and quickly caught her in mid-air.

Nami found herself speechless in shock and surprise. This couldn't be! The person that had caught her was actually alive! First she'd thought she'd imagined, but now that she could feel him...

"N-Nami..." the person mouthed again in a soft whisper, brown eyes meeting her own. Nami felt how her heart began beating again.

Finally, Nami opened her dry mouth to form the words. "L-Luffy...?"

Said person smiled, still holding Nami in his strong and warm arms. Wait, warm?

"Luffy..? Am I dreaming..? How..?" Nami stuttered unsurely, her breath going irregular. Suddenly, Luffy, the very Luffy she'd missed so much, took her in a tight hug.

"Don't ask about how now. Just...let me hug you." he answered in a low tone. Nami then felt happy. Not only that, it was as if Luffy was giving her warmth as she felt all her limbs again, warmth floating through her body like sunshine. Yes, now she was sure this was really Luffy who hugged her. No one else could give her this kind of feeling, as if the sun was shining down on her and gave her peace inside. She could feel her lip moving on it's own as she suddenly smiled again.

Nami didn't know how, but at the moment she pushed that thought aside and just hugged back tightly. There it was. She felt Luffy's heart beating against her own. Strong, and for real.

"Nami! Na-" Suddenly was heard behind them, and all the nakama appeared around them. Immediately, it was quiet again, everyone was just staring helplessly at the scene before them. What was going on...?

"Luffy..!" Nami suddenly said as she cried again helplessly, but this time it were tears of pure happiness.

"Luffy!" she said again, was undescribeable what she felt at the moment. So much happiness at once that she almost couldn't take it. Was this real? Was this really happening? She believed it. She did believe and cried into Luffy's shoulder, grateful that she could do that.

Soon, everyone else found out how to move again and began laughing and crying at once. Brook immediately, while crying, began singing loudly and cheerfully at the two.

"Luffy you baka! I've missed you so much!" Nami said, still crying as she pulled back. "So much" she murmured, smiling at her lover who smiled right back from ear to ear.

"I- I've missed you, too! I'm sorry!" Luffy answered, and Nami was sure she could see small tears in his eyes which made her chuckle. "Oh Luffy!"

"Luuuffy!" Usopp and Chopper cried at once in unison and joined the hugging circle. Luffy just laughed and cried at the same time.

That day, the island witnessed the biggest and loudest party ever celebrated as the strawhat crew, now complete again, was totally overjoyed. Christmas was celebrated together with Luffy and Nami was the most happiest girl in the world that day.

They all sat together and enjoyed the time they were allowed to spend with their capitan who had died years ago. It was simply a miracle, but as midnight came nearer, Luffy had to explain them the sad truth. The stone Nami had gotten from her boyfriend before he died was the cause of this all. It had let Nami's special Christmas wish come true. But now it was time to say good bye again, as Luffy only was allowed to be there on Christmas.

At first they all were sad and down again, but then Nami smiled again. "Luffy, we had a great time with you today, thank you." she said and kissed the strawhat boy who blushed at that.

"And we will all wait for next year when we have the chance to see you again!" She said, smiling but her lip was trembing. The crew looked to the ground. It had been a great time indeed, and they all had thought for a moment that they had their Luffy back forever. But sadly death won't be allowing something like that. It had been a real miracle that he could have been able to see them all again, to celebrate his time with them, his precious friends he'd missed so much. And, of course, with Nami, the girl he loved.

So they all said their goodbyes to the half-sad, half-happy boy. "Take care," he said to them with a proud smile, then the crew waved him and left him alone with Nami the last minutes.

The two sat together, Nami in Luffy's lab, and watched the bright stars above them. Luffy's hand ran through Nami's short hair and he sighed. "You hair is just as soft as ever, Nami. Why did you cut it?" he asked.

"Well, since you like it so much, I can let it grow again if you like." Nami meant giggling. She somehow enjoyed Luffy's strong hand in her hair and wished this moment would last forever. Luffy agreed happily.

"You will see, next Christmas it will be even longer, just for you." the navigator said to her boyfriend who now had his chin resting on her head affectionately.

It was a great view they had and the couple even saw a few shooting stars.

"Nami...thank you. I'm so glad I was able to see you all again, but above I'm so happy I can feel you and your warmth again...that I can feel you in my arms and your lips again..." He sighed, " And see you smile again." Nami turned her head and looked at him.

"You know, I don't like seeing any of my nakama sad, especially you. So you have to promise me that you keep that beautiful smile of yours until next Christmas, okay?"

He smiled down at his girlfriend who chuckled.

"All right, Pirate King. And thanks...for everything." she whispered back and kissed him onto the lips. ".. Merry Christmas, my special Christmas wish." Nami murmured grinning and Luffy giggled back.

"Merry Christmas, Nami."

The couple shared Luffy's last minutes and enjoyed every second of it, before Luffy's time was up. Nami knew she would miss Luffy a lot in the next year, but she was grateful she could see him again every year. And she would wait patiently and next Christmas she would only share her time with him.

Nami woke up that night again, and saw Luffy gone. At first she was shocked, but then smiled. Luffy would come again, and she could still feel his warmth and care all over her body which made her feeling more alive than ever. That was reason enough for her to smile.

Nami looked up into the sky while grabbing the stone around her neck. It was still glowing slightly. Now Nami felt the true power and meaning of One Piece.

It wasn't all the gold or the rest of the treasure, but it was this little stone. The very stone that held enough power to make her and the rest of the crew happier than ever by giving them something each Christmas you can't buy with no gold or money in the world.

Something very special.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Hope you all liked it! :D And one thing: I sadly realized too late that Christmas is Chopper's birthday, so I completely ignored it in this fic, so sorry =0! But since it's a Luffy x Nami fic in the first place I didn't change it ;) **

**Please leave a review! =)**

**And have a nice Christmas and a happy new year, people! :D**


End file.
